nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvanas Windläufer
Die dunkle Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer herrscht in der Unterstadt von Lordaeron über die Verlassenen. Sie ist die Bansheekönigin der Verlassenen. Zu ihren Lebzeiten war sie eine Hochelfe und der Waldläufergeneral von Quel'Thalas. Ihr Ziel ist, eines Tages Rache an Arthas zu nehmen und ihrem verfluchten Volk immerwährende Freiheit zu schenken. Allgemeines Fähigkeiten Obwohl Sylvanas ihren untoten, hochelfischen Körper zurückerlangt hat, besitzt sie noch immer die Fähigkeit, nach Belieben zu ihrer unkörperlichen Bansheeform und zurück zu wechseln. Sie ist auch eine gekonnte Bogenschützin, eine Kunst, die sie als Hochelf gemeistert hatte. Bis zum heutigen Tage ist ihr Bogen "Totenschrei" für Sylvanas weiterhin die Waffe ihrer Wahl. Besitz Geschichte http://images.wikia.com/wowwiki/images/f/f5/Sylvanas_Windrunner_High_Elf_by_Lost_In_Concept.jpg Sylvanas ist die Schwester von Alleria und Vereesa Windläufer. Als Schwester der Kriegsheldin Alleria Windläufer übernahm Sylvannas nach dem zweiten Krieg die Führung über die Waldläufer von Silbermond und sollte mit ihren Jägerinnen die zum Schutz errichteten Elfentore in Quel'Thalas, verteidigen. Durch die Trennung von der Allianz der Menschen, deren Unfähigkeit die Elfen die Schuld an der Zerstörung ihres Heimatlandes gaben, blieben der Elfennation nur die eigenen Truppen um einen möglichen Angreifer abzuwehren. Jahre nach dem Sieg über die Horde stand wieder eine Armee vor den Toren Silbermonds: Die Geißel. Unter Führung von Arthas, dem Kronprinzen Lordaerons hatte sich die Geißel ihren Weg durch die Wälder der Elfen gebahnt und dabei jedes Hindernis überwunden, dass Sylvannas ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte. Gleichzeitig hatte Arthas dafür gesorgt, dass die Truppen von Silbermond, der Hauptstadt von Quel’Thalas nicht über den bevorstehenden Angriff informiert wurde, indem er sämtliche Boten, die Sylvannas aussandte töten ließ, bevor diese Silbermond erreichten. Ohne Verstärkung aus der Hauptstadt unterlagen Sylvanas und ihre Waldläufer der Überzahl der Geißel. Sie führte ihre Streitmacht in einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen die Untoten-Geißel, doch zu ihrem Leidwesen konnte Sylvanas mit ihren Truppen den großen Armeen des Todesritters Arthas kaum etwas entgegensetzen. Arthas besiegte die Hochelfen letztlich doch mit der verfluchten Klinge Frostgram und machte Sylvanas zu einer Banshee. Die Verlassenen Die zu einem hirnlosen Untod verdammte Sylvanas erlangte ihren freien Willen erst wieder zurück, als die Kräfte des Lichkönigs nachließen. Grund dafür war ein Riss im Frostthron, der von dem Zauber den Illidan Sturmgrimm benutzte, um Nordend zu zerstören, stammte. Schließlich überlistete sie die Geißel und machte sich mit ihren aufständischen Mitstreitern, die als die Verlassenen bekannt wurden, selbständig. Sie führte Krieg gegen die in Lordaeron herrschenden Schreckenlords Balnazzar, Detheroc und Varimathras. Varimathras, welcher nach seiner Niederlage gegen Sylvanas um Gnade flehte, schloss sich der Waldläuferin an und verriet seine beiden Nathrezimbrüder. Detheroc wurde eigenhändig von Sylvanas vernichtet. Balnazzar wurde nach Aufforderung der Bansheeköniging von Varimathras augenscheinlich selbst getötet. Aufgrund von Verbreitung falscher Informationen und durch ihren gemeinsamen Feind, den Lichkönig, hatte sie beim Verbünden mit der Horde Erfolg. Doch sie hegt keine wirkliche Loyalität für ihre neu entdeckten Gefährten, sondern verfolgt nur ihre eigenen Ziele, nämlich die Verbreitung ihrer eigenen "Seuche". The Burning Crusade 200px|thumb|Sylvanas Windläufer in ihrem neuen Körper Die Apotheker der Verlassenen verholfen Sylvanas zu einem neuen Körper. Als nun untote Dunkle Waldläuferin war sie noch immer eine der besten Bogenschützen von ganz Azeroth und ihr magischer Bogen Totenschrei brachte etlichen Gegenern den Tod. Es war auch Sylvanas Wirken, welches die Blutelfen hat in die Horde eintreten lassen. Sie selbst schickte wiederholt Truppen und Verpflegung nach Silbermond und in Unterstadt wurde ein Transportportal eingerichtet, um die gefährliche Route durch die Pestländer abzukürzen. Sylvanas entsandte ihre Untoten außerdem in die Scherbenwelt, um ihren Verbündeten zu helfen und die Seuche mit Reagenzien fremder Welten noch zu verbessern. Invasion der Geißel Kurz nachdem der Legionslord Kil'jaeden von einer Gruppe tapferer Helden der Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne bezwungen worden war, trafen sich die führenden Mitglieder der Horde in Orgrimmar, um über die stetig wachsende Präsenz des Lichkönigs und wie man darauf zu reagieren habe, zu diskutieren. Sylvanas und Garrosh Höllschrei, der Führer der Mag'har, waren dafür, den Lichkönig direkt anzugreifen, ehe er zuschlagen konnte. Thrall und Vol'jin, sowie Thralls Berater Hochfürst Saurfang standen dagegen und meinten, dass man erst abwarten müsste, wie sich die Situation entwickelt und das Vorgehen mit der Allianz absprechen. Garrosh forderte Thrall zornig zum Duell heraus und die beiden begannen zu kämpfen. Doch dann griff die Geißel Orgrimmar an und als Antwort auf diesen ehrlosen Akt wurden die Truppen der Horde einerseits als die Kriegshymnenoffensive unter der Leitung von Garrosh und andererseits die Hand der Rache unter der Führung der Königlichen Apothekervereinigung nach Nordend gesandt, um den Lichkönig zu vernichetn. Zusätzlich wurden beide Expeditionen durch abtrünnige Todesritter des Lichkönigs gestärkt. Wrath of the Lichking In Nordend selbst schafften es die Apotheker, die Seuche zu perfektionieren und in der Schlacht an der Pforte des Zorns gegen den Lichkönig einzusetzten. Doch der abtrünnige Großapotheker Putress hatte die Kontrolle über die Seuchenkatapulte errungen und schleuderte die Seuche nicht nur auf die Untoten der Geißel, sondern auch gegen die lebenden Allianz- und Hordetruppen. Putress verbündete sich mit Varimathras gegen die Dunkle Fürstin und übernahm einen Großteil der dortigen Verlassenen. Sylvanas selbst entkam dem Attentat nur knapp und floh mit den Zeppelinen der Goblins nach Orgrimmar, um vor Thrall um Vergebung für die Tat ihres Untergebenen zu bitten und Unterstützung für die Rückeroberung Unterstadts zu suchen. Thrall willigte ein und mit einem kurzen Feldzug gegen Unterstadt warfen sie den Schreckenslord gemeinsam nieder! Doch einige Allianztruppen waren ebenfalls dort, angeführt von Varian Wrynn, der die Horde beschuldigte, sie hätten von dem Vorhaben der Verlassenen gewusst. Eine Eskalation konnte gerade noch verhindert werden, aber ein neuer Krieg stand nun kurz bevor. Sylvanas selbst konzentrierte danach alle Kräfte darauf, den Lichkönig zu bezwingen. Was danach geschehen würde, wenn sie dieses eine Lebensziel erreicht hatte, stand in den Sternen! Angriff auf den Lichkönig Königin Sylvanas Windläufer sah sich bereits vielen Herausforderungen gegenüber, seitdem sie ihre Freiheit vom Lichkönig zurückerlangt hatet. Obwohl sie Feinde der Geißel waren, wurden die dunkle Fürstin und ihre Untergebenen immerwährend von jenen gejagt, die alle Untoten zu vernichten suchen. Selbst einige der Verlassenen waren ihr bereits ein Stachel im Fleisch. Erst kürzlich musste sich Sylvanas um den Aufstand einer Gruppe bestehend aus Dämonen und aufrührerischen Verlassenen kümmern, die vom Schreckenslord Varimathras und dem Großapotheker Putress angeführt wurde. Während eines gemeinsamen Angriffs der Horde und der Allianz auf die Pforte des Zorns in Nordend entfesselte Putress eine neue Seuche, die Freund und Feind gleichermaßen tötete, während Varimathras und seine Anhänger Unterstadt übernahmen. Schon kurz darauf bezwang Sylvanas ihre Feinde und eroberte Unterstadt zurück, ein Sieg, der nur durch die Unterstützung der Horde möglich war. Jedoch glauben einige unter den Verbündeten der dunklen Fürstin, dass sie am verräterischen Vorfall an der Pforte des Zorns beteiligt war. Trotz all dieser Rückschläge und Ablenkungen konzentriert sich Sylvanas weiterhin auf ihr finales Ziel: Rache. Und jetzt, da die Verlassenen und die Horde ihren Angriff auf die Festung des Lichkönigs, die Eiskronenzitadelle, begonnen haben, glaubt Sylvanas, dass ihr Schicksal in greifbare Nähe gerückt ist. http://www.wow-europe.com In der Eiskronenzitadelle Dann entdeckte Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer eine Lücke in der Verteidigung den Gefrorenen Hallen der Eiskronenzitadelle, die zu einem Ort namens „''Die Seelenschmiede“ führte. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte, beauftragte sie Dunkelläuferin Vorel in Dalaran mit der Suche nach grimmigen Kämpfern, die sich dorthin wagten. Hier bot sich ihr die seltene Gelegenheit, die Eiskronenzitadelle zu erkunden. Es war ziemlich gefährlich, mit so wenig Leuten die Zitadelle zu betreten, doch so eine Gelegenheit bekam man nicht alle Tage. Sylvanas musste sich allerdings beeilen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass Arthas etwas merkte. Quest 80: In der eisigen Zitadelle (Horde) Sie erfuhr außerdem, dass Arthas den hinteren Teil der Gefrorenen Hallen nicht so stark bewachen ließ und hoffte dort, ein Anzeichen von Schwäche bei ihm entdecken zu können... und eine Möglichkeit zur Rache, die schon so lange überfällig war. Quest 80: Echos gequälter Seelen In den Hallen der Reflexion schließlich stand Sylvanas dann Arthas gegenüber und forderte ihre Rache ein. Doch konnte sie Arthas nicht besiegen. Wieder schlüpfte ihr die Rache durch die Finger. Es war schwer zu glauben, wie viel stärker er geworden war, und sie sah, dass es töricht gewesen war herzukommen. Die Informationen, die der Geist von Uther ihr gab, mochten wohl der Schlüssel dafür sein, Arthas endlich zu besiegen, aber es wurde immer deutlicher, dass die Horde dies nicht allein wird bewerkstelligen konnte. Quest 80: Der Zorn des Lichkönigs World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Zu Lebzeiten war Sylvanas Windläufer die tapfere Waldläufergeneralin von Quel'Thalas, eine Hochelfe, deren Führungsqualitäten und Fähigkeiten im Kampf ohnegleichen waren. Während des Dritten Krieges verteidigte sie ihr Königreich mutig vor einer Geißelinvasion, die von dem Todesritter Arthas angeführt wurde. Am Ende jedoch fiel Sylvanas in der Schlacht. Anstatt der Waldläufergeneralin mit einem schnellen Tod Ehre zu erweisen, entriss ihr Arthas die Seele und verwandelte sie in eine Banshee: eine listige und rachsüchtige Agentin des Lichkönigs, der Hass ihre Macht verleiht. Als die Kontrolle des Lichkönigs über seine Diener schwächer wurde, löste sich Sylvanas von der tyrannischen Herrschaft ihres Meisters und fuhr in ihren Körper zurück. Sylvanas schwor, ihren Tod zu rächen, versammelte andere abtrünnige Untote um sich und begann einen Krieg gegen die Geißel. Und somit entstanden die Verlassenen und ihre Bansheekönigin. Unter Sylvanas‘ Kommando traten die Verlassenen der Horde bei und halfen später dabei, den Lichkönig in den gefrorenen Einöden Nordends zu Fall zu bringen. Doch noch liegen viele Herausforderungen vor Sylvanas. Nach einem Aufstand in ihren eigenen Reihen, bei dem andere Mitglieder der Horde getötet wurden, begegnen ihre Verbündeten der Bansheekönigin mit Argwohn. In jüngster Zeit hat Sylvanas damit begonnen, ihr Territorium in Tirisfal zu befestigen und somit ein richtiges Königreich für ihre Gefolgsleute zu schaffen. Trotz ihrer Beteuerungen, dass ihre Loyalität gegenüber der Horde unvermindert sei, sind einige Mitglieder des Bündnisses sich nicht sicher, was ihre wahren Absichten betrifft. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/race/forsaken Anbruch der Nacht Es war ein herber Schlag. Sie hatte erwartet, hier ihren Triumph auskosten zu können, nicht eine weitere Niederlage einstecken zu müssen. Der Sieg hinterließ einen schalen Beigeschmack. Doch schließlich wandte sie sich vom Thron ab, richtete sich auf und akzeptierte, dass der Kreis sich nicht schließen würde. Arthas war tot. Was machte es schon, dass ein weiterer Leichnam seinen leeren Thron füllte? Sylvanas Windläufer hatte ihre Rache bekommen. Die Vision, die sie und ihr Volk so viele Jahre angetrieben hatte, war endlich wahr geworden. Und mit keiner Faser ihres vertrockneten, belebten Körpers kümmerte es sie, was von nun an mit der Welt geschehen würde. Es war vorbei. Ein Teil von ihr war überrascht, dass sie überhaupt noch da war, nun, da seine Präsenz nicht mehr tief in ihrem Geist lauerte. Sie kehrte dem Thron den Rücken zu und betrachtete die kalte, graue Welt um sich herum. Ihre Gedanken wanderten an diesen Ort der Seligkeit, den kurzen Blick auf das Jenseits, an den sie sich nur noch halb erinnern konnte. Zuhause. Es war Zeit. Blizzard Entertainment: Anführer der Horde und der Allianz: Geschichte von Sylvanas Windläufer * Lies mehr unter: "'Anbruch der Nacht'''" (Kurzgeschichte von Dave Kosak) Trivia * Sylvanas Windläufer könnte an die keltische Kriegsgöttin Morrigan http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morr%C3%ADgan angelehnt sein, deren Name "Tote Königin" bedeutet haben soll. Ihr Symbol war die Krähe, ein Tier, das auch in der Heraldik der Verlassen auftaucht. Aus Morrigan schufen Romanciers des Mittelalters die Figur Morgane Le Fay, welche eine wichtige Rolle im Artusmythos spielt. Morgan war eine schwarze Magierin, die sogar mit Dämonen paktierte, um den Thron von Artus (!) zu besteigen. Hier sei darauf hingewiesen, dass Sylvanas tatsächlich auf dem Thron von Lordaeron sitzt, dem eigentlichen Erbe von König Arthas Menethil. Literatur * Größere Romane, Comics, Mangas und Auftritte in Spielen: : - World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness (Roman) : - World of Warcraft: Arthas - Aufstieg des Lichkönigs (Roman) : - Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy volume 3 - Geisterland (Manga) : - Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (Spiel) : - Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (Spiel) : - World of Warcraft (Spiel) : - World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (Spiel) : - World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (Spiel) : - World of Warcraft: Cataclysm: Anbruch der Nacht" (Kurzgeschichte von Dave Kosak) Quellen Category:Hochelf NSC Category:Untoter NSC Kategorie:Unterstadt NSC